


A Dragon's Loot

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Language, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo went up to the roof and found something that she was definitely not expecting. She feels the need to confront her girlfriend as to why this unwanted visitor might be taking up temporary residence on their roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Loot

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Femslash Bingo Prompt Fill: "Why is there a dragon on the roof?"
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

“CHARLIEEEE!”

 _Holy shit. Oh, no._ There were feet clomping towards the library and they sounded seriously angry. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before Jo rounded the corner and stormed into the room. Her blonde hair was mussed and tangled, looking wind-blown. Her cheeks were flushed and her fists balled at her sides.

 _Think… Think… There’s a way out of this, I know it._ Charlie closed the book that was resting on the table in front of her and fluffed her bangs lightly. “Yeah, hun, what’s up? Did you have a good run?” It was common for Jo to go on runs outside the bunker, but even Charlie knew that wasn’t the case this time.

“You damn well know I wasn’t on a run.” She didn’t say anything else, just moved across from where Charlie was sitting and placed her hands palm-down on the table. Jo leaned over and got right into her face, while Charlie tried to slink down in the chair, away from her rightfully pissed off girlfriend.

“I—I, uh—I don’t know what you mean.”

“Charlie… Why… Is there a dragon… ON THE ROOF?”

“Umm… for science?” Her voice squeaked as she met the fire behind Jo’s eyes.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing, I swear.”

“Nothing does not equate to a dragon on our FUCKING ROOF!” Jo smacked a palm on the table, enunciating her words and not giving a damn to hide the more than annoyance behind her words. Where the fuck does one even get a dragon from, seriously?

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ok?” Charlie’s eyes started to well with tears. Screaming people scared her and her girlfriend yelling scared her even worse. She always felt like she would end up losing people when the yelling started, and she just couldn’t lose Jo. Like, ever.

Charlie sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. “Look, I was trying to summon something and I over shot my mark by a little bit. A lot a bit, but I’m gonna send him back, I promise. I never meant to bring a dragon here, but obviously he wasn’t going to fit through doorways, so I just left him on the roof. I was pretty lucky I was out there doing the spell, anyways. Imagine the damage he would have done if I were working in here.”

“Just… please,” Jo was starting to lose some of her fight. She hadn’t meant to scare Charlie; she knew how sensitive the redhead was sometimes. “Tell me why you ended up summoning a dragon?”

“Does he look familiar to you?” Charlie met Jo’s gaze again, and the look was almost… hopeful? Jo didn’t understand what was going on here.

“Who?”

“The dragon.”

“Why would a dragon look familiar to me?”

“I didn’t figure you’d remember, but I didn’t know if seeing him might jog your memory a bit.”

“Charlie—” Jo bit out before Charlie held a hand up to interrupt her.

“We worked a case three years ago, right around the time we started dating. It was a dragon that was taking young girls, right?”

“Yeah, but… wait, is that him?” Charlie nodded softly. “Why would you summon him, though?”

She sighed sharply. “I wasn’t trying to summon him. I was trying to summon something that belonged to him. And I don’t know what happened, but he must have gotten in the way or something.”

“Again, I will repeat my question.”

“Dragons keep treasure as well as girls, remember? I had seen something in his stash that night and… well, I hoped I could steal it from him.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jo huffed a little, but pulled back from the table, crossing her arms over her chest. “You accidently summoned a dragon while trying to rob loot from him. What was it, some stupid necklace?” She closed her eyes and rubbed a hand across her forehead to sooth the budding headache that was starting to form.

Jo felt the brush of the backs of fingers on her hand and when she opened her eyes, Charlie was in front of her. On the floor. On one knee.

“It was this, actually.” Charlie moved her hand away from Jo’s and presented on her open palm a small, emerald-encrusted, silver band. “You see, I noticed this sitting on top of the desk in his lair; you know, the one with all the scrolls and shit? It was the only piece of jewelry up there and, honestly, I have no idea how I saw it in the first place, but I had a feeling that one day that would be the ring I would need to have. And I was right. I looked at jewelry shops and stuff, but I couldn’t find anything I liked enough to give to you.”

“Charlie, what are you gettin—”

“Jo, will you shut the fuck up and let me tell my story? Dammit, woman.”

Jo laughed and apologized. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Continue.” Her eyes were starting to shine already and she knew what was coming. HOPED she knew what was coming.

“Since our anniversary is coming up in a few days, and I know it’s likely that you wouldn’t remember it anyways, I took the liberty of getting us both gifts.” Charlie unfurled her other hand to show a matching band, but the stones were purple. “Now, knowing you, I’d like to think you’d prefer the green one. But if you do want the purple one, I’m cool with that.”

Jo was twitching on her feet and smiling, trying not to jump in the air. She made a small squeak, but didn’t say anything.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then. So, since I can see you’re about to die from not being able to speak, I’ll go ahead and put you out of your misery.” The first tear fell from the corner of Jo’s eye and it tracked slowly down her cheek. “Jo, will you marry m—”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, yes!” She was on her knees in front of Charlie, hugging her, the rings really not a current thought in her mind.

Charlie was laughing as Jo held on tightly. After a minute, Charlie pushed her now-fiancée back, so she could slip the emerald ring onto her left hand. Jo just kept laughing with tears occasionally trickling down her face as Charlie handed her the amethyst ring and held out her hand for Jo. Once both rings had been securely placed, Jo threaded her hands through Charlie’s hair and kissed her deeply, still kneeling on the library floor. Fuck the dragon, they’d deal with him later.


End file.
